The One with Christmas Time
by bnoelled16
Summary: Takes place in 1988. As said in the title, a Christmas story. "Chandler wanted to go for a walk. Going for a walk can't hurt anything. Can it?" *YOUNG MONDLER* rated T for language. A little bit of Ross and Rachel FINAL CHAPTER NOW UP
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N yes I am back :) I will write a Ross and Rachel, only by request. ok this is going to be a Christmas story that takes place the same year as the Thanksgiving where Monica cut Chandlers toe off (I forget the year that she did that) :) also it will be told from different views but I will mark when those change... Ok So review :)**_

_Chandler's POV_

I walked from the cafeteria back to my dorm. They were playing christmas music over the speakers and everything around me was Christmas decorations. Mainly Santa decorations and snowmen and mistletoe Lots of mistletoe.

I didn't have anything to do this year for the holidays. I really wanted to go to with Ross to his family's Christmas. I wanted to see Ross' sister. I hadn't really forgiven Monica for what happened at Thanksgiving, but I wanted to see her. She used to be this awkward teenager, but now she was a gorgeous young woman. I walked into the dorm room and saw Ross siting on his bed reading.

"Hey man." He said looking up from his book. I grabbed the chair from the desk and pulled it next to his bed.

"Hey I was wondering if you we're going to your parents house for Christmas?" I asked casually. I drummed my fingers on the back of the chair waiting for him to answer. "I like your sisters food." I added making it seem I was only interested in eating.

"Oh yeah sure! I'll call Judy and let her know." Ross thought that now he was 'grown-up' he didn't have to call his parents mom and dad. "I'll also have to check with Carol you know just in case she wants to go." He got off his bed and walked over to the door. "I'm going to go talk to her about it. Be back in a few." He left and closed the door.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I was going to go see Monica.

Ross came back and sat down on his bed. "Well Carol is going to her family's house, so I'm going to call my parent see if they are ok with you coming over." He reached over and grabbed the phone and dialed his parent's house number.

_Monica's POV_

I was chopping up onions for tonight's dinner when the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" I heard my mother call from the other room. "Hello?" She asked. She came walking into the kitchen for who knows what. "Yes, sweetheart he can come. Wait is he the fellow that Monica cut the toe off of at Thanksgiving?" Obviously she didn't care about my feelings.

Wait. Did she say toe and thanksgiving in the same sentence?! I put the knife down and wheeled around to my mom. _No no no no no! _I mouthed to her. She waved me off and kept talking. I still hadn't forgiven Chandler for calling me fat.

"Yes honey that's fine. When should we expect you? Ok darling see you boys then." she clicked the phone off and put it down on the counter. "Monica! What is your deal? Why don't you want your brother and his friend here? Do you hate them?" She asked.

_Yes_ I thought. "No, that's not it." I lied. "I just don't want to make extra food, that's all." I turned and started chopping again. My mom scoffed and mumbled something as she left the kitchen

All I knew was that did NOT want to see Chandler.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N sorry if this chapter is boring, it will lead up to something.. :) so R&R :)**_

_Chandler's_ POV

I awoke to my alarm clock and slowly sat up in bed. Today was the day we went to the Gellar's for Christmas and I could hardly wait! I got up and packed a small bag. Ross was already up and gone so I had the dorm to myself.

I layed down on my bed on my back. I couldn't wait to see Monica. I don't know why, but I just wanted to see her. Ever since thanksgiving I couldn't get her off of my mind.

Ross opened the door and came in "Chandler! Are you ready? we have to go." He grabbed his bag and mine and waited for me to stand up.

We walked down and out to the parking lot and to his car. I climbed into the front seat and turned the radio on. Ross got in and started the car and drove off the campus.

The entire ride there I thought of Monica.

_Monica's POV_

"Monica! Get down here! Your brother and Chandler are going to be here any minute!" I heard my mom yell from the bottom of the stairs. I groaned. _Why_? I thought to myself. _It's not like they would care if I was here or not._

I reluctantly went downstairs. _  
_

After 10 minutes of my mom nagging me, mainly about my dress which was 'too short' I heard the front door open. I went into the other room to great them.

"Hi Monica!" Ross said.

"Hi Ross." I scowled past him at Chandler. His hands were shoved into his pockets and he was looking at the floor. He actually looked cute.

"Hey Monica." He said looking up. I smiled weakly and he mirrored me.

"Dinners ready!" my dad called from the dining room. We all went into the room, first Ross then myself, and Chandler behind me.

All during dinner, Chandler was looking at me. When I would look at him, he would look down but I knew he was looking at me.

_Chandler's POV_

I couldn't stop looking at her. She probably knew I was staring at her. But I couldn't take my eyes away! Finally dinner was over and Jack, Judy, and Ross went into the kitchen to clean up. I was alone with Monica.

"hey." I said.

"hi."

"So, um. After desserts and presents you want to go for a walk?" Yeah that sounded nice, and romantic.

She squinted her eyes slightly. "Uh yeah, sure. Sounds- nice." She got up from the table and walked up the stairs. I was so relieved she said yes.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N thank you all for reviewing:) keep it coming For more updates:)**_

_Monica's_ POV

I ran up stairs as fast as I could and silently closed the door behind me. Why did he want to go for a walk? And why with me? I crossed my room to the mirror and looked at myself. I looked rather happy. Chandler was just so cute and innocent today! I felt sorry for cutting his toe. Maybe that's what he wanted to talk about.

I began to put a little more make-up on, I wanted chandler to notice.

"Monica! Please come down here for gifts!" I heard my mom call up. I went downstairs and into the living room. I sat on floor next to the chair where Ross was sitting. Chandler sat across the room in a chair. I noticed something white in his hands.

The whole time during gifts he was looking down and fiddling with the white paper in his hands.

We finished with gifts when mom and dad started asking Ross about Carol and how school was going. I toned them out as usual and saw Chandler stand up from the chair and walk towards me. He dropped the piece of paper into my lap.

"Hey Ross, I'm kinda tired. I'm going to go upstairs to lie down." Chandler told Ross, faking a yawn.

"But dude! We haven't had dessert!" Ross complained and Chandler just shrugged. He jumped back into the conversation with mom and dad and chandler left the room.

I opened up the piece of paper.

_Monica, meet me on the front porch in 10 minutes. Make sure to bundle up, it's cold! Chandler._

_Chandler's POV_

I handed the piece of paper to Monica and stepped off into the other room. I couldn't wait until after desserts to talk to her. I watched her open the note. After she read it, she folded it up neatly and slowly stood up.

I walked up the stairs and into the room I was staying in to get my coat. Hopefully it wouldn't be too cold. Now I just had to prepare what I wanted to say to her on our walk.

_Monica's POV_

I quickly darted up the stairs after I left the living room. I went into my room and to my closet to find my black jacket. I found it and put it on. I walked across the room and put Chandler's note in a drawer underneath my clothes. I grabbed my white scarf and wrapped it around my neck and tucked it into my coat. Finally, I put my hat on and positioned it just right on my head.

I found my lip gloss and rolled a layer on. Soon after, I found my best perfume and sprayed a little onto my scarf.

_What am I doing_? I thought to myself. This is Chandler! I can't do anything with Chandler! He's my brother best friend.

Going for a walk can't hurt anything. Can it?


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N thank you so much for reviewing/following/favoriting! Love waking up to new reviews:) Keep it coming for more updates :)**_

_Monica's POV_

I crept downstairs and passed the living room where my parents and Ross were still talking. I heard them say something about Carol and something about paleontology. I just rolled my eyes.

I opened the front door and closed it as quietly as i could behind me. I let out a breath and saw it cloud around me and float up. I looked over to my right and saw a darkened, outlined figure. A little red circle showed up and disappeared.

"That's a nasty habit, you know?" I said quietly. Chandler let out a puff of smoke and it rose above him. He threw the rest of the cigarette onto the porch. He looked down and smashed it with his foot.

"I know." I looked up and walked closer toward me. I noticed that he had a black jacket and black gloves on. "Shall we?" He stretched out his arm toward the street. I nodded and walked down the steps and onto the road.

We walked in silence for a few minutes before he spoke. "So, how've you been since you cut of my toe?" He asked jokingly. I looked over at him and rolled my eyes.

"You know I didn't mean too." I joked back. Then, I remembered that I had wanted to get back at him. I tipped my head slightly and spoke softly. "Well not technically."

"What do you mean 'not technically'?" He asked. He slowed his walking pace a little.

"Well, I didn't want to cut off your toe, but I wanted to get back at you."

"Oh. Wait what did I do?"

"You called me fat. That's why I lost all the weight." I said softly. I didn't want to tell him but it came out of my mouth before my brain could stop it. He looked disappointed.

"I said that?"

I only nodded. "It had made me feel terrible."

He stopped and looked down at his feet, focusing on a clump of dirty snow. "I'm so sorry Monica." He stepped closer and wrapped me in a hug. I hugged him back and for a moment I didn't want to let go.

_Chandler's POV_

My heart melted when I hugged her and I didn't want to let go. She was warm and familiar. She smelled lightly of coconuts. I pulled away, but I just wanted to hug her.

We silently walked further down the street, away from her house, her arm wrapped around mine. She was getting cold, I could tell. Even with her jacket, scarf, and hat. She had forgotten to put gloves on. I stopped

"what's wrong?" She asked.

I slipped off my gloves and gave them to her. "Here. Your hands are probably cold." I smiled at her sweetly.

"I couldn't. What about you?"

I shrugged. "Nah I'm fine. My hands were getting hot anyway." she laughed and put the gloves on.

We walked about 10 feet and stood underneath the street light. We stopped and turned to face each other.

"This was really fun. I enjoyed our walk." I said taking a small step closer to her.

"Yeah we should do it again." She said also stepping forward.

Our bodies were inches away.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N thanks you guys for reviewing! It makes me want to update more :) *sorry for it being short. **_

_**Read and Review! Xoxo**_

_Chandler's POV_

Her eyes glistened under the street light; a bright blue. I felt something cold hit my cheek. Snow.

"This is a perfect night. And you helped make it perfect." She said looking up at me.

"Yeah. It was. But the nights not over you know?" She looked at me puzzled. "Well it is Christmas." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a little red box that was wrapped with a white ribbon.

**_No one's POV_**

Chandler reached into his pocket and pulled out a little red box. Monica gasped as her hands flew up to her mouth.

"Oh, Chandler! You shouldn't have!" he slipped the box into her hands and smiled.

"Yeah, I know. But I wanted to."

She delicately slipped off the ribbon and took off the lid. She pulled out a silver chain that had a small silver heart on the end of it.

"It's beautiful!" she had tears in her eyes. She unwrapped her scarf and wrapped it around Chandler's neck.

"You look lovely with that scarf!" She laughed and handed him the necklace. "Here. Can you put this on for me?" she turned around and he put the necklace around her neck and clasped it.

She turned to face him. He unwrapped the scarf and put it back on Monica.

"Thank you for this gift, Chandler. I loved it! But you didn't have to get me anything. This must have cost you a lot." She said.

"Don't worry about it." he chuckled "You're worth it."

She hugged him and kissed his cheek. She pulled back and looked deep into his blue eyes. Chandler softly placed his hand onto Monica's face. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

For a moment everything stood still.

**_a/n should I continue? Xoxo_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N thank you for reviewing xoxo and Merry Christmas! And for those who don't celebrate Christmas, Happy Holidays! :)**_

_***This chapter is all Monica's point of view. ***_

_Monica's POV_

He tasted nice, like peppermint. His lips were soft. Everything around me stood still. Even the snow seemed to freeze midair and all that mattered was us. He pulled away and smiled at me.

He leaned his head down so our foreheads were touching.

"Merry Christmas, Monica." he said softly.

"Merry Christmas, Chandler." I said. I kissed his lips quickly and pulled away from him. I started to walk backwards towards my house that was at least a block away. "This was fun. We should do it again."

He walked towards me and grabbed me around my waist. "Definitely." He kissed me again, only more passionately. It lasted for a minute before we both stopped.

We started walking back to my house, talking and laughing; our hands entwined.

"Are you doing anything for New Years?" He asked as we neared my house.

"Not yet," I replied. "I might hang out with Rachel or something. Just as long as I can leave my parents house." I chuckled.

"Well maybe we could do something?" He asked rather quietly.

"Sounds like a plan." I smiled. It sounded like an amazing plan! I could spend it with someone I really like!

"Maybe in the new year we can go on a few dates." He looked over at me and smiled.

I nodded my head and just smiled. I'm sure I looked like an idiot the way I was smiling. We arrived at my house and walked up the stairs to my porch. Chandler turned to face me.

"Good night. I hope you have had as good of a Christmas as I did." He pulled me into a hug.

"I did! Thank you for making my night perfect."

"Night isn't over. Hey look mistletoe!"

Before I could look, he had me. The third time we kissed tonight! He pulled away And winked. Before I could say anything about the mistletoe, he was running towards the back of my house. I just shook my head and smiled to myself.

I walked dreamily into the house and shut the door a little harder than I should have. I walked a few feet and was in the line of view for the living room.

"Monica? What were you doing? Where did you go?" I heard a shrill voice call from the living room.

I stood frozen in my place.

**_a/n ok update_ _to _****_see what Monica is going to say :) _  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N this chapter is basically chapter 6 just told in Chandlers point of view so read if you want but you can skip to the next chapter. _**

**_I am just going point out there _****might****_ be something important in this chapter :)_**

Everything was still, just for a moment. The kiss was perfect. I pulled away and smiled. My heart was beating wildly in my chest and I wouldn't have been surprised if Monica could hear it. I leaned in and pressed my forehead against hers.

"Merry Christmas Monica." I said quietly. I didn't want to ruin the peace of the street.

"Merry Christmas Chandler." She kissed me quickly and started to back away. She had a cute little smirk on her face. "This was fun. We should do it again."

"Definitely." I sped walked toward her and grabbed her waist. I pulled her closer to me as we kissed. I could tell that this wasn't just a friendly kiss. This was something more. We both pulled away before it could turn into something else.

I grabbed her hand as we walked toward her house. "Are you doing anything for New Years?" I asked casually. I really hoped she wasn't. I wanted to spend it with her. And what a way to enter into the new year!

"Not yet. I might hang out with Rachel or something. Just as long as I can leave my parents house." she laughed to herself. I was relieved she hadn't made any official plans yet.

"Well, maybe, we could do something?" I asked. And I hoped she would say yes.

"Sounds like a plan!" She said. I couldn't really read her face but I hoped she was just as excited as I was.

I waited a few minutes to ask my next question. "Maybe in the new year we can go out- on a few dates?" I looked down at her and smiled. She just nodded and had a huge smile on her face. It was adorable!

We got to her house and walked up the stairs onto her front porch. I turned to face her.

"Good night. I hope you have had as good of a Christmas as I did." I pulled her close to me for a hug.

"I did! Thank you for making my night perfect!" She started to reach for the door. I didn't want her to go so I made up an excuse.

"Night isn't over. Hey look mistletoe!" Before she could react, I kissed her. Again. And it was just as good as our first, which had been no longer than 30 minutes ago. I pulled away and winked at her. She was still processing what just happened.

I jumped off the porch and ran towards the back. Before I went in, I pulled out the package of cigarettes in my pocket. I took one and put it in my mouth and searched for my lighter. When I found it, I lit my cigarette and took a long drag.

I blew out the smoke and watched it float up and disappear into the cold night. Monica was right. These are bad. I took another drag and threw it onto the ground. I blew out the smoke and opened the back door.

I snuck through the house and made it to the stairs and saw Monica stopped in her tracks. I heard her mother talking to her and her stammering and walking towards the living room.

I wanted to stay and listen but I didn't want to get caught so I ran up the stairs and into my room.

Or what I thought was my room.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/n this is both chandler and Monica's point of view so it will be a kinda long chapter.. Give me some feedback on what you think should happen**  
_

_Monica's POV_

"Monica? Did you hear me? Where did you go?" My mother asked again.

"I, uh, w-was uh at Rachel's." I stammered walking into the living room. Ross instantly perked up.

"Rachel's? How is she?" He asked trying to act casual.

"Oh she good. I was just making plans for New Years. But I'm tired so I'm going to bed." I turned around and ran up the stairs and into my room. I didn't bother turning on my light and I ran over to my phone.

I dialed Rachel's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" A sleepy Rachel asked.

"Rach! Hey it's Monica!" I whispered loudly.

"Monica! What the hell? It's 1:30 in the morning!"

"I know, I know! But can you do me a favor? If my family asks if I was at your house say yes!"

"Sure. Why? Where were you really?" I could tell she was annoyed. I know she hates being woken up. But she wanted to know my gossip even if it was 1:30.

"I was walking in the street."

"Alone?! And at 1 in the morning?!" Now she was awake.

"Well, not exactly.. Do you remember Ross' roommate Chandler?"

"Yeah. The one that called you fat and you cut off his toe."

"I went walking with him."

"What happened!?" I could tell she was really excited now. She knew I thought he was cute and I had liked him the first year he came Here.

"I'll have to tell you later! I told my parents I was going to bed! Bye Rach!"

"Yeah you also told them you were with me. Bye Mon." I hung up the phone and plopped onto my bed. I turned over on my back and felt a mass on the other side of my bed.

_Chandler's POV_

I ran into my room and didn't even bother to turn the light on.

For some reason, it didn't feel like my room but I didn't care. I shrugged off my coat and threw it into the corner. I couldn't see anything so I felt around the room until I found the bed.

I sat on the bed and kicked off my shoes. I was tired and didn't feel like changing into my pajamas. I laid facedown on the bed.

I was thinking of Monica and how her eyes glistened under the street; the snow that was sticking to her eyelashes, when I heard rushing footsteps and the sound of a door closing.

I heard an exhale of breath and soft steps. I heard the quiet tone of a phone being dialed and then a voice

"Rach! Hey it's Monica."

Oh crap. I wasn't in my room, I was in Monica's.

I didn't know what to do so I just stayed there, frozen. I had to slow my breathing.

She hung up the phone and plopped onto her bed. I could feel her hand on my back and slowly going up to my head. She ran her fingers through my hair and then pulled her hand pack quickly.

"Chandler?" She whispered and poked my shoulder.

"yeah?" I replied, mumbling into the pillow.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" She whispered in a demanding voice. She reached over and flicked her lamp on.

I turned over to my side to face her. "After running up the stairs, I think I ran the wrong direction and into your room. Sorry."

I waited for her to kick me out of her bed, but she didn't.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N I'm glad some of you have stuck with this! :) and remember, more reviews, more updates! It makes me super happy when I get new reviews and new followers! And those days I usually post a chapter or 2! :) ok so I am don't with this little note, read and review :) xoxo**  
_

_**I have forgotten to mention this in past chapters but, I do not own Friends or the characters. All rights are for the creators of the show! **_

_No Ones POV_

Monica turned on her side to face him. "Its ok." she said. Her hair was hanging in front of her face. Chandler reached his hand up swiped it behind her ear. Instead of pulling his hand back, he trailed it down her neck, down her arm, and let it rest on her hip. He pulled her closer to him and began kissing her neck.

Monica giggled but then flew her hand onto Chandler's chest, stopping him. "What if someone comes in?" She looked at the door and then to Chandler while he thought.

"Then I will tell them I like you." He took his hand off her waist and played with a strand of her hair. "And plus you could lock the door."

Monica thought for a second and nodded her head. Chandler got up and locked the door. He wheeled back and laid back on the bed on his side to face her. He smiled and pulled her close. He kissed the tip of her nose, then, softly, her lips.

He rolled her over onto her back and hovered over her. He kissed her neck while she unbuttoned his shirt and threw it into the corner of her room. She slipped off her shirt and threw it in the same direction as Chandlers. Chandler started to undo her Pants when she heard footsteps.

"Hold on," she whispered. She didn't want to stop but she knew they couldn't do much if someone was upstairs. She slid out from underneath Chandler, grabbed her robe from the back of her chair, and ran over to the door. She slid it on and put her ear on the door and listened. Chandler sprawled himself face down on her bed.

The footsteps stopped and she heard only one door shut.

She waited a few minutes. "I'm going to see who that was. Be right back." she whispered over to Chandler. He rolled onto his back and held a thumbs up. She opened her door slowly and crept over to the stairs. All the lights were off downstairs. She looked down the hallway and saw Ross' door shut.

She turned the other direction and saw her parents door cracked open. She walked towards their room to see if they were asleep. They were not asleep.

Monica, horrified, ran back to her room.

_Chandler's POV_

I layed there waiting for Monica. I was sad we couldn't have continued but I understood. I heard her door shut and some mumbling. I propped myself onto my elbows and watched her cross her room slowly. She was white and looked like she had seen a ghost.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She sat down on her bed, back facing me, and I heard what she was mumbling.

"Ew ew ew ew." She kept saying over and over again.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I rubbed her back and she turned to face me.

"I saw my parents doing it!" Her face was totally disgusted.

"ew," was all I could say.

"I know!"

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. She draped her arm across my chest and layed her head against my shoulder.

"I never want to see that again."

I laughed. "I don't think anyone wants to see their parents doing it." she laughed and closed her eyes.

"Sorry we couldn't do much."

"hey it's ok! I wouldn't want to have sex after I saw my parents doing it! It's a mood killer." She lifted her head to look at me and laughed. She laid her head back onto my shoulder.

At least 10 minutes had passed. I looked down at Monica who looked asleep. I slipped out from underneath her arm. I searched the room for my shirt and put it on. I walked back over to Monica and pulled the covers from underneath her. I put the covers over her and leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"Night," I whispered.

I buttoned my shirt halfway and grabbed my shoes. I tiptoed out of Monica's room and closed the door silently behind me.

"Chandler! What the hell were you doing in Monica's room?!"

I froze.

**_A/N who do you think it was? ;) was it Jack? Or Judy? Or possibly Ross? I have no clue! You will just have to stick around to see! :)_**


	10. Chapter 10

_Chandler's POV_

The figure took a step forward closer to me and I saw who it was.

Jack.

"I was- uh- ," I stammered but he cut me off

"I really hope you didn't do anything," he said looking at me suspiciously. I looked down and realized my shirt was halfway unbuttoned.

"Oh, no no no! Sir I- we-," I sighed. "We didn't do any-," he cut me off again.

He crossed his arms "I don't care. I don't want you to see her anymore. I want you to pack your stuff and leave." He never raised his voice and was calm the entire time he spoke. "I'll tell Judy, Ross and Monica that you had a family emergency. I would like you to be gone in 10 minutes."

I nodded. "Yes sir." I mumbled. I walked passed him. I opened the door to the guest room and gathered my things. It only took a minute to pack. I went over to the desk, found a pen and paper and wrote Monica a note.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and folded the note. I exited the guest room and walked down the hallway to Monica's room. I slid the note underneath her door.

Jack walked down the hallway from his room. "I called you a cab. They should be here any minute."

I walked down the stairs and out the door. I saw a cab pull up. I climbed into the cab and told him to take me back to my college.

I watched the Gellar house as it became smaller and smaller and finally disappearing.

_Monica's POV_

I woke up and felt the spot next to me empty. Chandler must have gone back to his room last night. I got up and walked over to my door. Before I could open it, I saw something on the floor. I picked it up and Opened it.

_Monica, I wanted to tell you that I have gone home. Not to hurt you but because of your dad. While I was leaving your room last night, he saw me and thought we had done something. Don't talk to him about it though. I'll call you around 4. Chandler_

I tucked his note into my robe pocket and went downstairs.

"Morning sweetheart." my dad said as I entered the kitchen. He was looking at me differently now.

"morning," I mumbled back. I grabbed an apple from the counter And sat down at the table.

"Monica are you ok?" My mother asked. Ross wasn't down here yet so she was somewhat focused on me. I knew as soon as he came downstairs all her attention would go towards him.

"Uh yeah. I'm not feeling well I guess. I'm going to go back upstairs," I said. I was unable to meet my father gaze. I don't know why he was looking at me differently and being protective. I'm almost 19 years old for gods sake!

I put the uneaten apple back onto the counter and left the kitchen. I walked back upstairs into my room and laid down on my bed. My phone started to ring after finally got comfortable on my bed.

"Hello?" I said.

"Mon! Hi! What are you doing later?" It was Rachel.

"I don't feel good. I'm laying in my bed. Why?"

"Well, remember last night when you called me? I can't stop thinking about it! It's a college guy! Your dating a college guy!" Who knew that Rachel Green, the one who got all the guys in high school, would be amazed that I was dating a college guy.

"I'm not exactly dating him."

"I don't care! I still want to know everything! I'm coming over. Be there in a few minutes." She clicked the phone off before I could answer. I sighed and grabbed the note from my pocket.

I read it over and over until Rachel showed up.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N keep reviewing and I'll update more :)**  
_

_Monica's POV_

There was a knock on my door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Mon, I'm coming in." Rachel strode into my room. I sat up and crossed my legs, making room for her to sit down on my bed. She sat down across from me, mirroring the way I had sat.

"So what happened? I want to know!" Rachel looked like she could barely hold her excitement.

I sighed. "Everything?" Rachel nodded her head. "Alright. Well they showed up here at about 6. I wanted to be mad at him still because of last year but he looked so cute. Anyway, all during dinner he stared at me. After dinner my mom, dad, and Ross all went to the kitchen. Chandler asked me if I wanted to go for a walk after we had desserts. I said sure. Well we didn't get to desserts because after we had opened presents, my mom started to talk to Ross about college and Carol."

I rolled my eyes but Rachel looked sad when I mentioned Carol but I kept going.

"Chandler had told Ross that he was going to bed but he had dropped a little piece of paper into my lap that said meet me outside in 10 minutes. I snuck out and we walked down the street. He gave me this." I showed Rachel the necklace that he had given me.

"Oh my god! Monica! That is so sweet of him! He has really good taste." She spoke admiring the necklace the whole time.

"I know! Anyway, We stopped underneath that street light that's almost a block away. It started to snow and we kissed. it was so romantic! And then we walked back here and my parents caught me coming in and that's when I called you. End of story." I looked at Rachel trying my best not to look nervous.

She eyed me suspiciously. I looked down at my bed at pulled at a string on my comforter. She gasped. "You had sex didn't you!"

"No! We didn't! And keep your voice down!" I said. "We came close, but my parents came upstairs and I wanted to check if they were asleep yet and... Well they were doing it."

"Ew, that's more information than I needed to know." Rachel said making a face.

"Yeah."

"so did he sleep in here?"

"No. I guess after I went to sleep, he tried to sneak back into his room but my dad saw him leaving my room and told him to leave the house. I woke up this morning and found this on my floor." I got the note out of my pocket and handed it to Rachel.

"Oh my gosh." She handed the note back to me. "I think it's sweet that he's going to call."

I nodded. It was sweet.

"So how is Ross?" Rachel asked nonchalantly

"He's good, I guess. Him and Carol are really strong."

Rachel sighed. "Well I'm glad he's happy."

"If you like him why don't you just tell him!"

"Monica he has a girlfriend and they sound pretty serious. I don't want to ruin a good relationship." she looked over at my clock and hopped up. "I'm going to be late for my date with Barry!"

"Barry? And a date at noon?"

"Yeah, he said it had to be early." She shrugged. "He's this guy I met a few days ago. I'll see you later Mon."

Rachel left and I laid back down. I had 4 more hours until Chandler would call so I decided to take a nap.

My dream consisted of Chandler and only Chandler.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N sorry guys this isn't one of the best chapters But its pretty long so thats a plus. I tried to make it cute though so just review your thoughts :)**  
_

_**Also there is a tiny bit of language. and there might be a touching moment so if you cry easily then It's just a warning.**_

_**Happy New Year guys!**_

_Chandler's POV_

I paced around my dorm thinking about what to say to Monica. it had to be something clever and one that didn't make me sound like an idiot.

I walked over to the phone and started to dial. It rang once but I wasn't sure about it so I hung up.

She would answer with hello and I would say some thing back but after that I knew it would be awkward in some way and I would say the wrong thing and get her mad at me. I don't want that. I always fuck something up with a girl I like.

I finally got the courage up to call. It rang twice and a very dazed Monica answered the phone.

My heart beat insanely fast but I knew what to say.

_Monica's POV_

I woke up to the phone ringing.

"Hello?" I answered in a daze, still halfway asleep. It was the voice on the other line that made me wake up.

"Hey Monica." Chandler had melodious tuned voice. One I could listen to all day.

"How are you?" I asked, just making small talk.

"I've been better. I bet you heard I was kicked out of my girlfriend's house last night." He laughed softly. Him saying 'girlfriend' made my heart skip a beat.

"Yeah, I heard." I laughed. I hadn't been sure if anything was official and I was glad he confirmed it.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure. Why?" I knew why, I just wanted to hear it from him.

"Ross isn't going to be here and I thought you could take a bus here and we could hang out."

"Yeah that sounds great! I can just tell my parents I'm going shopping with Rachel."

"Ok! See you tomorrow then. Oh and wear something nice." I could tell by his voice that he was smiling.

"Ok, bye Chandler!"

"Bye Mon."

I got up from my bed and went over to my closet. I had to pick out something nice for tomorrow.

I picked out a nice knee length black dress.

I walked downstairs to tell my parents about "shopping" with Rachel. They were sitting in the living room with Ross.

"Hey mom, dad Rachel asked me to go shopping with her tomorrow."

"That's fine. Do you need sone money?" My dad asked reaching into his pocket. Before I could answer he was handing me two 20s. "We need to talk." He whispered and walked back to his chair.

I stood confused but shook it off. "Ross, Rachel asked about you."

He looked up at me. "She did?"

"Yeah. I think you should call her."

He tried to hide his excitement but he wasn't very good at it.

I walked into the kitchen and got a bottle of water from the fridge. I picked up the apple I had earlier this morning and took a bite. I was halfway done with it when my dad walked in.

"Someone's feeling better aren't they?" He smiled.

"Yeah, I really think that nap helped."

He nodded. "Are you really going shopping with Rachel?"

I sighed. "Yes, I am. And then I'm going to stay the night at her house. Have a girls night."

"Was that who was on the phone?" I nodded. "That's not who it sounded like when I picked up the phone."

I froze. My dad heard our conversation, how much I wasn't sure. "No it-it was Rachel. I think she's just starting to get a throat thing."

"Oh, alright. I just wanted to make sure it wasn't that boy."

"Chandler?"

"Yes. You know I saw him leaving your room around 2:30 in the morning."

"I know. But dad nothing happened. He just came in and we talked for a little bit and i fell asleep." I shrugged my shoulders. "Plus, I'm almost 19 I can do anything I want."

"Not when you live here." My dad wasn't the one to yell, and I'm glad he wasn't.

"Well I guess it's a good thing I'm moving to the city!" I hadn't realized what I was saying until it was out. My dad was shocked.

"What?"

"I'm sorry dad. I was going to tell you and mom a few weeks ago, but I chickened out. I'm moving into Nana's old apartment. She's giving it to me. And I'm going to be taking culinary art classes. I start moving in after the new year."

He looked at me with sad eyes and wrapped me in a hug. "My little harmonica is growing up."

"I know, dad. please don't tell mom. I'll tell her on my own." He nodded and only hugged me tighter. "Uh, dad? Can you let go?"

"I never want to let you go."

I hugged him back as tears slowly rolled down my cheeks.


	13. Chapter 13

_Monica's POV_

I sat awake most of the night. I thought about tomorrow. I thought about my dad and how he felt. I knew he was upset about Chandler and he didn't want me to see him, but I'm an adult. I can do whatever- and whoever- I wanted. I felt bad for telling him about moving into the city. Hopefully he wouldn't tell mom.

I woke up around 8:30. I didn't remember falling asleep. I got out of bed and folded my dress up neatly, tucking it into my purse. I grabbed my nicest pair of earrings off of my dresser, by best perfume as well, and tossed them into my purse.

I went downstairs and saw everyone at the table. I decided to tell my mom.

"Hey mom, I have something to tell you," I said walking up to the table.

"What is it dear?" she asked.

"Nana is giving me her apartment and I'm going to be moving into the city." I said. She looked at me and smirked.

"Your going to move into the city?" She asked taking a sip of her coffee. I nodded. "Jack are you ok with this?" She looked at my dad who was looking at me.

"No but we already talked about it. I'm going to help with rent for the first couple of months until she's done with her classes and has a job. She's an adult now and I think she can do it." he smiled sweetly at me.

"When do you move out?" She asked. She didn't ask move in, she asked move out.

"I guess I move out when I start packing. I'll move into my apartment after the new year." She scoffed and I just rolled my eyes. The last thing I need is my mothers approval.

I went back upstairs and finished getting ready. I wore simple jeans and a T-shirt so they wouldn't suspect anything.

I got upstairs just as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe. What time do you think you will be here?" Chandler asked from the other end. Him saying 'babe' made my heart flutter.

"Hey I was thinking about 11:30 or so. Is that ok?"

"That's perfect! I was just cleaning my room up a little. I've been thinking of you."

"You have?" I asked. It was cute. Well he was cute.

"Yeah! I can't wait to see you tonight." he said. "You are bringing something nice aren't you?"

"Yes. I'm wearing-" I began but he cut me off.

"No, no, no! i want to be surprised! Anyway, I'll see you when you get here."

"okay. Wait, where are we meeting?"

He thought for a second. "I'll meet you outside, just go to the south side."

"Alright! See you then."

"Bye sweetie," Who knew Chandler could be so sweet.

After I hung up, I called for a taxi. I grabbed my purse and went downstairs

The taxi pulled close to my house and walked over and climbed in.

The ride there seemed to take forever, when in reality it was 20 minutes. The driver pulled up to the south side. I paid him and got out of the cab. I saw Chandler walked closer to me.

He pulled me into a hug. "I've missed you." He whispered into my ear. He kissed my forehead. "Come on. Let me show you around." he grabbed my hand and started to show me around campus.

"Well that's everything down here. Lets go up to my room."

I couldn't believe some of the looks people were giving us. It was like Chandler had never been with a girl.

**_A/N sorry it's not much of a cliffhanger. And that this chapter is kind of boring. _**

**_the next chapter will have Chandler's surprise to Monica.. If you have any kind of ideas or suggestions you can PM me on here or ask me on my twitter {movietvlvr5} _**

**_thanks for sticking around xoxoxo :)_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N it has been forever since I've updated! sorry to keep you waiting! I'll try to update more often.**_

_**special thanks to kristyn139 who helped me with writing some parts of this chapter, she's been a big help so thank you! Go read her story :)**_

_Chandler's POV_

She climbed out of the cab as I walked closer. She looked unbelievable beautiful! Even if she was wearing a simple tshirt and jeans. I wrapped her into my arms, something I had missed after 2 days.

"I've missed you." I said. I didn't mean to say it out loud, but covered for it by kissing her forehead. "Come on. Let me show you around." I grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the building. I showed her all of my favorite places; she looked like she was having fun. But everywhere we went people- mainly guys- were giving me weird looks and I hoped that Monica hadn't noticed.

"Well that's everything down here. Let's go up to my room." I said. I felt uneasy about everyone staring.

We walked into my dorm room. I shut the door and turned around to face Monica, who was leaning against the wall.

"So what was with all the looks guys were giving you?" She had seen the looks.

"Oh, that. They probably aren't used to me being seen with a an incredibly gorgeous gir-_woman_." I said walking over to her.

She giggled and I could tell she was blushing.

"You know we have about 6 hours before we leave." I said looking at my wrist like there was a watch there. She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah." She said, trailing her voice off a little. "What are we going to do?" she asked looking up at me.

I put my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. I leaned down and pressed my lips lightly against hers, then pulled back. "We could do that." I smiled. She nodded her head and looked down.

I put my hand underneath her chin and lifted it so i could look into her crystal blue eyes. They were beautiful like the ocean, vast and full of mysteries. I grabbed her waist and kissed her more passionately. She responded by wrapping her arms around my neck pulling me closer. I half carried her over to my bed and laid her down. I hovered over her, kissing her deeply.

Monica opened her mouth slightly. I slipped my tongue in and she moaned softly. When the need for air became necessary, I pulled back looking into her eyes while she mirrored my view.

I smiled and leaned in to kiss her again, exploring her mouth with my tongue. I felt her hands unbuttoning my shirt. I helped her by shaking it off my shoulders. I balled it up and threw it off to the side. She took her hands off of my back and tried lifting her shirt.

I looked at her breathlessly. "Mon, are you sure you want to do this? We don't have to if you're not ready." I said, pushing some of her raven black hair behind her ear.

"No, I- I want to. I just might not be that good at it." She looked shyly at me.

I kissed her lips and trailed them down her neck and back towards her ear. "Babe, you're in good hands." I whispered.

"I know." She whispered back.

**_A/N well you can imagine what happens next... I'm not good at writing that kind of stuff... Sorry! Anyway review, I sometimes take suggestions from others so I would like to see some of your guys ideas :) maybe I'll use one.. Review! Xoxo_**


	15. Chapter 15

_Monica POV_

"How many more hours until we have to leave?" I asked. We were laying in his bed. His arms wrapped around me, both of us still naked; a sheet draped around us.

"4." He tightened his grip around me a little harder and adjusted his position. 4 hours? Had we really wasted 2 hours?

"You should start to get ready." I said sitting up and turning to face him.

"Monica, you do realize I said 4 hours, don't you?"

"Yes. But you have to get ready first. It will take me forever because I have to take a shower, fix my hair, and put on make up. I have to look perfect!"

He sat up and kissed my cheek. "You already look perfect." he hopped up from the bed and grabbed his shorts from the floor. He went over to his closet grab his outfit and went into his bathroom. I grabbed his shirt from the floor and threw it on. I layed back down onto his bed and thought. I was going to tell him about my plans to move into New York. At least i would be somewhat closer to him.

Chandler came out of the bathroom about 30 minutes later. He had on a light blue button up shirt and tan pants. I grabbed my bag that had my clothes and went into the bathroom to get changed.

~.~

_Chandler's POV_

After Monica went into the bathroom, I sat on my bed. I thought and decided that I had to tell her about my plans.

I had spaced out. When I snapped back into reality it was 3:30. After I snapped back, I heard the door trying to be opened and a few subtle knocks. I walked over and unlocked it and opened the door.

"Ross? Wha- what are you doing here? I thought you were with Carol today." I said.

"Yeah. I was supposed to but I came here because when I called her parents house, they said she wasn't there. Have you seen her?" he said. looking back and forth down the hallway. "Oh, by the way, some of the guys told me they saw you with a girl. One they've never seen before. But someone said they were jealous, because apparently she was really hot." he said looking at me. He nervously made a laugh and was obviously upset about Carol. "They also said that, uh, you both sounded pretty happy." he did his weird laugh again.

I laughed but it sounded pretty uneasy. "Well, uh, she is from this place that, well, I met her, that was in your area where your, you know, your parents live." i said nervously, trying to come up with a story quickly. I was bad at lying. He gave me a weird look and shook his head. "Yeah, and we're going out. Tonight. In the city." I said. About this time, I was really glad that no one knew who Monica was.

"Alright man. Good luck with that." he said.

"Thanks. Good luck finding Carol." I said. "Oh, wait Ross, I think I saw her downstairs in the cafeteria." He nodded in appreciation and walked off. I closed the door and let out a breath. I walked over and plopped onto my bed.

It had to have been an hour later when I heard the bathroom door open. I rolled over and Monica stepped out wearing a black dress. I stood up and walked over to her. "Wow." i said quietly.

She blushed and turned around. "Zip me up?" i zipped up her dress. "Who was here?"

"Your brother." I muttered.

"What?!" she wheeled around to face me. "I thought he wasn't supposed to be here!"

"He wasn't. But he called Carol's parents, where she was supposed to be, but she wasn't there. He came here and asked if I had seen her. I told her I saw her in the cafeteria." Monica's eyes got real big. "She knows you, doesn't she?" she nodded her head slowly. "Let's hope that she doesn't say anything." she nodded her head again. I looked at her neck and saw the necklace i had given her. "That's a pretty necklace. Who ever gave that to you has great taste." i winked at her and she laughed. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah. But what if Ross sees us?"

"Then we tell him the truth."

She smiled. We both grabbed our coats and we walked out of my dorm room and downstairs. People still stared but I didn't care anymore.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Thank you guys so much for reviewing And following! I have had more than twice the reviews i had on my other story :O thank you thank you thank you! **_

_**I also bet you all heard the news! Courteney will be on Matthew's show, Go On, in April :D **_

_**sorry it takes me forever to post updates! School is crazy and I have actually started writing more for another story but it isn't a fanfic... Anyway. love you all who reviewed and thanks for sticking with this :) **_

_**i will try to update more. **_

_**xoxo**_

_**P.S. I used a New York landmark, look it up so you know what I'm talking about :)**_

_Monica's POV_

Tonight had been the best night, especially being with Chandler. Dinner had gone very well. All throughout dinner, he had been calm and attentive to what I was talking about, listening to every detail. I even told him what I heard him say last thanksgiving.

_"I said that?" He said. I nodded my head. He grabbed my hands and looked at me in the eyes. "I'm so sorry!" I shrugged my shoulders and chuckled slightly. "That's ok." I said. "I got you back. Remember when we were in the kitchen at Thanksgiving?" He nodded and I continued on. "Well I was trying to turn you on to get back at you, but, in the process the knife slipped out of my hand. And I'm so sorry." I clenched onto his hands and he gave me a blank stare. "Please don't be mad." I smiled sweetly at him and waited for his response. He gave me a half smile. "It was an accident." He said calmly. _

The rest of dinner we just laughed about it.

After dinner, we left the restaurant and walked around Washington Square park for a while, hand in hand. The air was cold enough we could see our breath, the sun barely visible and night began to fall. We stopped and sat down at a bench that was near the Washington Square Fountain.

Chandler turned to face me. "I have some really good news I want to share. I got a job here in New York. I also found this 2 bedroom apartment and I want you to move in with me and you can get away from your parents."

I was speechless! It was so thoughtful of him. "I'm flattered, but, I already have an apartment and I was going to ask you to move in with me!" I laughed and he made a face of both relief and curiosity.

"Really?"

"Yeah! It's actually not to far from here if you want to go see it. It was my grandmother's. She gave it to me as a gift."

He nodded his head and we walked to the apartments.

"This is where I found that apartment!" He said as we entered the building.

"Really? That's ironic." I said.

We walked up the stairs and stopped at apartment 20. I got the key out from my purse and unlocked the door. I opened the door and flicked on the lights. All the furniture was covered with cloth. The walls were still the same purple color. I breathed in the familiar smell of my grandmother; lavender.

"Woah! Is this all yours?" I heard Chandler ask.

"Yeah! But we should probably go soon," I said.

"This place is so much better than the place I wanted to move into." he said coming over to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I pulled me up for a kiss. "Of course, I will move in with you. Even if was a crappy place I would move in with you, just to be with you."

I blushed. He kissed me again. "We're going to tell your parents right?"

"Right." I said. This time, I wasn't afraid.


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N hello people! I kind of realized that people don't usually move in with each other after a few days of knowing each other, but, it's chandler and Monica so it doesn't really matter haha x) also its fiction... **_

_Monica's POV_

We climbed into a cab after leaving the apartments. I told the driver my address and we all headed for my house. Chandler grasped my hand and pulled me across the seat. I giggled and laced my fingers with his whilst laying my head on his shoulder.

"Are we going to tell them now?" Chandler asked calmly.

I exhaled. "Yeah. Might as well. It will get me out of the house faster." I closed my eyes. When I opened them again, we were in front of my house. I climbed out of the taxi and pulled Chandler out with me. I told the driver to wait there and walked up to the house, Chandler close behind me.

I grabbed the door handle and started to open the door. "Come in side but wait by the door. I'll call you over, okay?" I turned my head to look at him. He nodded his head and I opened to door to my house.

I walked through the living room and into the kitchen and saw my parents, and Ross, standing and talking.

"Ross? What are you doing here?" I asked. I was surprised because he was at college campus today. Hopefully, if he found Carol, she didn't say anything about me and Chandler. "Well I mean. I thought you were with Carol today?"

"I- uh, we broke up." he said. He never looked at me directly, just looked around me. Yeah. Carol probably told him. My mom put her hand on his back and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, ok. Well anyway. I want to tell you guys something." I walked away and into the living room and waved Chandler into the kitchen. He walked a little reluctantly but eager. I slid my hand into his and we entwined them together.

i went back into the kitchen. My father was calm but I could see the anger in his eyes. Ross sat there dumbfounded and shock. My mother had no idea what was going on.

"ok, well first, we're dating. But nothing wrong with that right?" Ross's face was red and his hand was clenched in a tight fist. My dad stared at me and my mom looked like she actually agreed with it. "Okay. Well secondly, we're going to move in together in my apartment. But since it's a 2 bedroom apartment, we would have separate bedrooms." my dad still looked angry but not as angry as when I first mentioned it.

"sounds fine to me." My mom said. I was shocked she was okay with this! My dad shot her a look. "What? They'll have separate rooms." She shrugged her shoulders and picked up her drink.

My dad turned to me. "Fine. But if he moves in, I won't help with rent."

"That's fine. We both are going to have some kind of job. Plus nana left me money for the first few months."

He exhaled heavily. "Alright. That's fine by me. It's your life and I can't stop you anymore. You aren't a child." He walked over and kissed my head. He looked at Chandler and shook his hand.

"Thanks daddy."

I could feel Chandler relax more. I was relieved it was over.

Then again, I forgot about Ross.

"Can I talk to both of you, outside?" He asked, calmly at first, then through clenched teeth.

I nodded my head. He walked passed us and we followed behind him. He flipped on the porch light and walked out. I shut the door behind us And waited for his explosion.

"Carol told me she saw you guys together. Holding hands. I didn't want to believe it, but here you two are. Holding hands. In the kitchen. And you still are." He eyed our hands. "Anyway. She also said that you guys went up to your-_OUR_ room. And then she heard a few guys talking about 'the couple hooking up upstairs' and 'how happy they both sounded.' Please tell me that wasn't you two." We both apparently looked guilty. "God! Chandler. Was she there when I was there?" He nodded slowly.

Ross turned towards the wall And leaned against it. He inhaled sharply. "I don't care that you two are dating and I defiantly don't want to know about your," he cleared his throat and mumbled, "sex life. Just don't hurt her Chandler."

"I won't." He looked down and smiled at me. I let go of his hand and gave him a hug.

Ross looked over and smiled. He leaned from the wall and slipped back inside.

"Ok, I'm going to go back to the dorms and pack." He faced me and put both hands on my waist.

"Okay. Meet me at the apartment around 1! I'll let you into _our_ apartment and we can move your stuff in tomorrow." He smiled when I said our. I loved his smile. "I will also get a key for you as soon as nana gives me one."

"Ok! I'll see you tomorrow, sweetie." he leaned down and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

the porch light started to flicker on and off.

"I think someone wants us to stop." Chandler said, breaking away. I sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow." He gave me a quick kiss on the lips and a hug and then darted for the taxi.

I got inside and went straight up to bed. I didn't want to hear anything from Ross. I just wanted to go to sleep. I couldn't wait for tomorrow!

**_another a/n I wrote another Mondler story! It would be greatly appreciated if you would check it out and maybe leave a review? :) it's called just one time_**


	18. Chapter 18

_Monica's POV_

I woke up the next morning to the sun shining dimly through my window. I looked at my clock which read 8:36. I got up and started to get ready for the day. I wanted to go to the apartment early so I could see my grandma before she moved out.

I called a cab and waited 20 minutes before it arrived. I wrote a little note to my parents saying I was going to the apartment in the city and that I would be back later.

The ride seemed short. Probably because I thought of what my grandma would say to all of this. We arrived in front of the building. I payed the driver and walked up the stairs. I stopped in front of apartment 20. I took a calming breath and unlocked the door and went in.

"Hi sweetheart!" I heard my grandma say. She was in the kitchen making herself a small breakfast.

I shut the door behind me and walked up to her and gave her a hug. "Hi nana!" I gave her a quick kiss in the cheek and sat down on the table.

"Would you like something?" She asked. I shook my head no. She got out a plate and put the egg and piece of toast on it. She sat down at the table and sat down beside me at the table. "So why are you here, dear?" She asked sweetly.

"I just wanted to see you before you left." she smiled and took a bite of the egg. "And I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Ok, dear. What about?"

"I am going to have a roommate." I paused. "A _male_ roommate. My boyfriend. But I promise that-"

"I know. Your mother called me last night." she said. She didn't seem angry, just calm.

"She did?"

"Yes, and I don't mind that he lives here. I just want to meet him." She said she smiled sweetly.

I smiled back at her. "can I use the phone?" She pointed to it and went over. I dialed Chandler's phone.

"Hello?" a groggy Chandler answered.

"Morning Chandler!" I said.

"Morning Mon." he said. He sounded like he perked up.

"can you come early to the apartments? I want you to meet someone."

"Oh, uh, ok. I'll be there in about 40 minutes." He said. "See you soon." He clicked the phone off and I hung up.

I went back and sat next to my grandma at the table. "Ok he said he would be here in 40 minutes."

While we waited for Chandler, my grandma and I caught up. I asked her if she was ready to move. She said she was happy yet sad. She asked me how Christmas was.

"the usual. Mom neglecting me and paying all her attention to Ross and college." I said. Then, I told her what Chandler had given me.

I took the necklace off my neck and handed it to her.

"Oh honey that's beautiful!" She said admiring it.

I heard a faint knocking on the door. I got up and opened the door.

"Hi!" I said. I grabbed Chandler's haAnd and walked him into the apartment.

"Chandler. This is my grandma." I said.

**_a/n sorry it's not much of an ending )x review and also read my other story once in a lifetime x) xoxo_**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hey guys! I want to let you all know a few things: **_

_**yes I know I moved this story really really fast. I mean, its probably illogical that people would move in together after like a day of dating. But it's my story and I can write what I wanna :D **_

_**secondly this story is almost over :( only one or two chapters left, but my other one will still be going on! {once in a lifetime; if you haven't read it and would like to, search for it in the M rated section}**_

_**Third, who else is ready for Tuesday?! I know I am! I cannot wait for the Matteney reunion :D**_

_Chandler's POV_

I walked up the stairs to the apartment. I stopped in front of the door labeled 20. I took a deep breath and knocked lightly on the door. Monica's familiar face opened the door.

"Hi!" she said. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the apartment. "Chandler," she paused and squeezed my hand. "This is my grandma."

I looked at this woman. She was about the same height as Monica. Monica had her eyes, blue, round and deep.

I stretched out my free hand but she came over and gave me a hug. I awkwardly hugged her back.

"Chandler. It's so nice to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you, too Mrs.-"

"Oh just call me nana." She said cutting me off.

"ok, nana."

_Monica's POV_

We had all sat down at the table. They seemed to be getting along really well. I had no idea what they were talking about though. And I didn't really care, just as long as they were getting along. I got up from the table and went to the bathroom. When I came back my grandmother and Chandler were leaned in close to each other.

Chandler saw me and smiled, then went back to my grandma and whispered something.

It was great they were getting along.

"Do you have a phone?" He asked my grandma.

"Yes dear it's right over there." She said and pointed toward the living room. I sat down next to my grandma.

"What were you guys whispering about?" I asked. She gave a sweet smile and patted my hand.

"Don't worry about it." She said. "But I can tell you this; he cares a lot for you."

I smiled. I still wanted to know what they were whispering about though.

_Chandler's POV_

I didn't really have to use the phone. I just needed to think what Monica's grandma had said.

_"Monica cares for you. She really does. And I don't want you_ _to ever hurt her." She said. It wasn't rude it was caring. _

_Monica came out of the bathroom and I smiled at her. "I could never do that." I said returning to her grandmother. _

_She smiled and spoke quietly. "And I also don't like an un-married couple living together, but I made an exception." She slid a small reddish-brown box over to me. "This was my engagement ring. I'm not pressuring you to marry her. If you decide to, it would mean a lot if you used this." she put the box into my hand. _

_I put a fist around the box and slipped it into my pocket. _

And that's when I came over here. I checked to see if Monica was looking. She wasn't so I took out the box to examine the ring. It was gorgeous. And I was going to wait to do anything involving marriage.

~.~

About an hour later, a small moving truck arrived which carried a few of Monica's things and a few of my things. Monica's grandma was leaving soon, so while they were saying goodbye, I was taking a few boxes of clothes inside.

I finished carrying the boxes and started to unpack my things in the second bedroom; my room. Monica knocked on the partially opened door and came in.

"Hey. Someone wants to talk to you." She said sweetly. I nodded and left the room.

I walked into the living room, then the kitchen, where her grandma stood with the last of her bags. "Chandler, it has been a pleasure meeting you." She gave me hug. "Take care of my Monica."

"I will."

Her grandmother said her final goodbyes to us, and left.

***A couple weeks later at New Years***

_Monica's POV_

Chandler and I sat cuddling on the couch watching Dick Clark's. We had only had a small party. Ross and Rachel were there and were cuddled in the chair. They started dating a few days after Chandler and I moved in together.

It was getting close to midnight.

"look." Chandler said chuckling and motioning toward Ross and Rachel. They were staring at each other and talking about something, not even paying attention to the tv were the ball was beginning to drop. "Hey you two! You're going to miss the ball drop." He called to them. They both snapped out of it and watched the tv for a moment then went back to talking and staring.

They were cute together.

I turned my attention back to the program. There was 10 seconds to go. Chandler sat up a little bit more and pulled me closer to him.

"3," I said

"2,"

"1,"

and chandler and I kissed. It was perfect but was too short.

"Happy New Year, Monica."

"Happy New Year."

**_the end. _**

**_Just kidding there is another chapter. So stick with it for at least one more day. I'm not really that proud of this story /: _**

**_yay Ross and Rachel got together. _**

**_i changed my pen name, if you didn't notice. Just a warning. Ok all don't with authors notes and stuff.. _**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Last part in this fanfic!_**

**_by the way, it is going to skip a few years because I say so. :P_**

~2 years later~

Monica's POV

It started to get late at work. They were making me work late on my anniversary with Chandler. I kept tapping my fingers against the counter watching the clock as it slowly went on. At least there wasn't to many people in there today.

Finally, it was 9 o'clock. I grabbed my stuff from the back and said bye to the rest of the staff.

I was walking by central perk when I heard someone calling my name. I turned around and saw Rachel coming towards me.

"Monica! Oh my gosh! I haven't seen you in months! How've you been? How was you Christmas? Do you want to get a quick cup of coffee?" She asked quickly.

I was a little hesitant. "I'm supposed to be going home. It's my anniversary.."

"Chandler will understand." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Alright. 5 minutes and that's it."

We walked in and ordered, then sat on the orange couch.

"So, Mon, how've you been?" She asked sweetly.

"Good." I said shortly. I needed to be home soon so I kept everything short.

"How are you and Chandler?" She asked.

"We're good. Thanks. How are you and Ross?" I wasn't able to see them this Christmas since mom didn't invite me.

"We are great!" She held up her hand and I didn't realize why until I saw the ring.

"Oh my god! When?!"

"Christmas eve!"

"Aw! Congratulations!" I gave her a hug.

"Thank you! I want you to be my maid of honor,"

"Of course! of course I will!"

We talked for a couple more minutes. Then I realized it was 10. "Oh my god! I have to go home!" I raced from the coffee shop and went home.

I opened the apartment door and went in. "Chandler?" I called. But he wasn't there. There was a note on the table

_Monica,_

_went for a walk. Be home soon._

_happy anniversary. Love you._

_Chandler._

I was late being home and ruined our anniversary. I put my purse down and walked to the park where chandler and I had our first 'official' Date.

I walked around the park for a little bit until I saw someone sitting on a bench.

"Chandler?" I asked walking slowly.

He bowed his head. "Yeah, hi sweetie."

I sat down next to him. "I'm sorry I was late, honey. I ran into Rachel on my way home from work. I am really sorry."

"It's fine." He said.

"No it isn't. I was late being home and-" I was cut off by Chandler kissing me.

"Mon, I said it's fine." I just slowly nodded. He made a small laugh. "You know I was just getting ready to leave and go home right as you showed up."

"How long have you been here for?"

"Since about 9.."

I was a little shocked. "Why?"

"Well, I knew you got off at 9 and that you would probably walk home. I wrote the note and came here because I knew you would come here because it's where we had our first official date." He said he looked over at me. "I wanted to tonight to be perfect."

"It _is_ perfect." I reassured him.

"Not yet." he said barely audible. "You know, I didn't know I could fall in love with someone as fast as I did with you. You make me so happy," he got off the bench and knelt in front of me. "and i want to be happy for the rest of my life. So, Monica, will you marry me?" He had a small red box, held open, with my grandmothers ring in it.

I gasped. "Yes!" He flashed a big smile and slipped the ring on my finger. We kissed and rest our foreheads against each other.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too."

**_the end! Ok so how'd you like it? Not bad of an ending right? I was gonna end it with a huge fight and them breaking up but I'm glad I didn't go in that direction. Some of you would be mad :P_**

**_more stories to come, and right now my major one is once in a lifetime, but I'm going to do some little one shots and such but still deciding. I'll probably go through with it._**

**_thanks for sticking with this :) _**


End file.
